


Kinktober - 1 - Boot Worship

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Worship, Bota, Conto Erótico, Gen, Kinktober 2018, Original Fiction, Other, Português - BR, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: Primeiro conto do desafio do Kinktober desse ano começando com botas





	Kinktober - 1 - Boot Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Nesse primeiro conto to tentando experimentar escrever sobre algo que não tenho muita noção sobre. No caso são botas e como deixar elas sexys. Bjs e todos os agradecimentos pra @ludiasart por mais uma revisão pesada, recomendo o instagrão dela, vão lá ver. Bjs bjs e espero que gostem.

50 minutos. Estão nos deixando mofar nessa sala por 50 minutos e sabe-se lá mais quanto tempo até realmente tomarem uma providência. A inquietação dos meus companheiros de classe visível com o bater de pés no chão, o balançar das pernas, a caminhada ao redor da sala. Qualquer ruído era o suficiente para ficarmos alertas. Imediatamente travávamos nosso olhar na porta somente para, segundos depois, soltar um suspiro frustrado e continuar com nossa inquietude. 

‘A ideia deles é só fazer a gente ficar esperando?’ Um dos rapazes pôs seus pés em cima de uma das mesas. Suas botas simples, assim como a de todos os presentes, sem nenhum adorno, mas desgastadas de tanto uso, seja nos treinamentos ou fugindo deles. 

‘Parte do plano deles sim, não duvido. Mas não ach-’ 

CLACK 

O som fez com que nossos olhares mais uma vez fossem em direção à entrada da sala. Incredulidade visível tanto nas expressões apreensivas quanto na forma como nossos corpos se paralisaram. Alguns instantes de silêncio. O grupo voltava a se mover. Respirações se soltavam. 

CLACK CLAck clack clack clack clack 

Temor tomou conta de mim. Porém, os passos se aproximando não me permitiam hesitar. Disparei, como todos os outros de pé, para a cadeira mais próxima. Tentamos e falhamos em sermos discretos. Metal arrastava no piso. O guincho fez com que nos contraíssemos enquanto sentávamos. Uma pequena esperança de que não havia nos escutado. 

Clack clack clack clack clack clack clack clack clack CLACK

Durante um momento parecia que a Terra havia parado. A ausência de som ao mesmo tempo que todos faziam o esforço de olhar adiante. Nem mesmo um relance na direção da porta. 

Ela então se abriu com um estrondo. Bateu na parede com força. No entanto, nossa tormenta esperava a cacofonia se encerrar na entrada do recinto. Somente quando o silêncio reinava novamente que pôs a se mover. 

Clack clack clack clack clack clack clack clack

Ficou na frente da sala nos observando. Nenhum de nós ousava cruzar olhares com ela. Ao invés disso, de cabeças baixas, víamos apenas seus coturnos. Diferente dos nossos calçados, os dela eram límpidos, brilhavam de tão lustrados. Tinham também costuras, além do necessário para sua confecção, formando ornamentos que indicavam sua alta patente. Uma patente que muitos sonhavam, mas pouquíssimos realmente conseguiam. Agora, a mais jovem da academia a consegui-la estava diante de nós.  

‘Então, vocês devem ser bem especiais para terem que me mandar até aqui.’ Eliza prosseguia, cada passo seguindo o ritmo de sua fala. 

Eu tremia a cada ‘clack’ de seu andar. Havia sentado justamente em uma das últimas cadeiras. Cabeça ainda abaixada, pude senti-la se aproximando. Seus pés enfim entraram no meu campo de visão. Respirei fundo. Tudo o que almejava, tão próximo, cada vez mais distante, mais impossível. 

Em um movimento abrupto pôs seu pé esquerdo no assento de minha cadeira. O susto me fez encolher, uniforme grudando no suor do meu corpo. A respiração começava a ficar ofegante. Mesmo assim, mantive minha cabeça baixa. Fitava seu coturno. Intrusa, me veio a imagem de seu grosso salto me pressionando contra o chão, e uma onda de calor desceu por meu abdômen. Chacoalhei a cabeça e a abaixei ainda mais. Se pudesse, encolheria mais ainda. 

‘Deem uma olhada, senhoras e senhores. Olhem bem de perto! Graças as suas peripécias esse é o mais próximo que chegarão de seu tão estimado sonho.’ Retirou o pé de entre minhas pernas. Voltou a andar. Passos novamente ritmados por cada palavra que saia de sua boca. ‘Mas não se preocupem! Lhes darei uma nova oportunidade.’ Retornou para a porta. A fechou calmamente. A trancou. ‘Vocês podem nunca vestí-las, mas tenho certeza que juntos encontraremos outras formas de adorá-las.’

**Author's Note:**

> O site tá falando que eu postei no dia 2, mas aqui no Brasil ainda era dia 1º. Juro gente.


End file.
